otakusailorsenshifandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny
Princess Bunny Serenity, also known as Bunny, is the Civilian Identity of Sailor Cosmos. She appears as the main character in Kraylih's fanfic "Unexpected Awakening" and as a secondary character in the fanfic "Unexpected Development". Personal History Not counting her canon appearance during the "Stars" arc of Sailor Moon, her life can be roughly divided into at least two parts: Pre-Awakening (infancy until age 13) and Post-Awakening (age 13 onwards). Pre-Awakening Princess Baby Bunny Serenity was born to Queen Lapine Serenity V and King Baratchos on June 30th during the Crystal Millennium (sometime in the 60th century AD). Additionally, she is the Grandaughter of Queen Serenity IV, Great-Granddaughter of Queen Lovely Serenity III, Great-Great Granddaughter of Chibusa and Helios (the latter is also her godfather), and Great-Great-Great Granddaughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity (whom she is also the reincarnation of). It is mentioned in the story that she had known Biera (one of her senshi) since the former was very young, although it is not known if the same could be said of her other senshi. It is also mentioned that when she was young, she and her friends would play senshi and pretend to be either Sailor Moon or Sailor Uranus. Once again, it is unclear if said friends included her senshi. Additionally, her first visit to the Moon occurred when she was young, as her grandmother (who lived in the Lunar Palace) is mentioned as having died around the time Bunny turned ten. The day before she awakens, she is shown daydreaming while staring outside at the cherry blossoms. After being startled by the teacher and accidentally knocking her writing utensils off her desk in the process, she embarrasses herself because she had forgetten she was wearing her summer skirt. After class, she is shown conversing with her friends and fellow Senshi, two of whom (Zita and Biera) chase after some boys who had been mocking her during the skirt incident. Bunny notes to herself that this is a daily occurrence, as the other kids in her class don't like her that much because they interpret her boredom and absent-mindedness as snobishness. Personality As the reincarnation of Usagi Tsukino, she shares several traits in common with the latter, including absentmindedness, klutziness, and a slight inclination to being a crybaby. However, she also has several traits distinct from Usagi (presumably due to the former having lived a different life with different experiences. Notably, Bunny seems to suffer from self-esteem issues as she constantly doubts herself and her abilities as both a future queen and a senshi. Relationships A majority of her relationships are positive. Family Queen Serenity the Fifth King Batrachos It appears as though she has a better relationship with him than her mother Queen Serenity the Fourth Bunny's Grandmother, who died when Bunny was 10. Helios Bunny appears to be on good terms with her godfather. Senshi Her Senshi Zita/Sailor Zita Carestia/Sailor Carestia Biera/Sailor Biera Tunis/Sailor Tunis Her Mother's Senshi Aemillia/Sailor Aemillia Sandrine/Sailor Sandrine Ennonos/Sailor Ennonos Unnamed Fourth Senshi The Niven Students Kiernan Trivia * "Bunny" was the name given to Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in the Mixx/Tokyopop manga, the original English edition/run of Sailor Moon. * Though the virtual majority of Kyralih's stories portray the relationship between Mamoru and Usagi as being more in-line with the manga, the initial relationship between Kiernan and Bunny resembles the one initially shared by Usagi and Mamoru in the 90's anime (right down to the fact that both Anime Mamoru and Kiernan are both referred to initially as "Jerk" by Usagi/Bunny) Category:Kyralih's Characters Category:Royalty Category:Crystal Millenium